The present invention relates to an apparatus for screening a suspension of fibrous cellulose pulp, said apparatus comprising an elongate housing and a rotor shaft extending therethrough.
A screening apparatus for screening pulp is known through, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,108. However, the screening apparatus disclosed therein includes two screening sections which are located close to each other and the intention is to screen off two different accepts from the screening apparatus.
In order to screen an accept from a screening apparatus one or more times further, a plurality of separate screening apparatuses have hitherto been used, disposed one after the other and driven individually. Such an installation is expensive, requires considerable space and the power consumption is high. Furthermore, the instrumentation required for flow-measurement is relatively extensive.